Whisper to a Scream
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: After watching this movie so many times and knowing the rules to surviving, you would have thought that I was ready, but I'm not. Especially since my friend and I are in it with a crazy Ghostface killer trying to kill us!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been planning to do this for a while and I hope you'll like it!** **I don't own Scream, I only own my OC's!**

"Anya, please!" I begged her. A girl with a light brown ombre hair and light brown eyes sighed before looking at me. "Elena, I won't be able to answer someone's calls if we watch this film! Besides, it's midnight!"

"But it's not scary, really! 'Final Destination' is way worse! Not to mention 'Annabelle!'" I pleaded. Anya and I were best friends since elementary school. We had so much in common, and we always kept each other's secrets. Both of us were currently fifteen, and we were inseparable. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do without her!

We were at my house and we were having a sleepover. I wanted to watch a horror movie with her. At first, we weren't really into them, especially me, but after watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', I loved 'Halloween' and 'Friday the 13th'.

The true was, after watching them, I was a bit scared at first, so I found many reasons why they couldn't be real. For example, the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' couldn't be real because we didn't live in Texas or Mrs. Voorhes couldn't kill you from under bed if you didn't smoke in it!

I admit that I'm now obsessed with them, especially 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and 'Scream'. The latter film was the one that I wanted to watch now, but Anya wasn't too keen on my idea because she's already seen a scene where Ghostface taunted Casey by calling and threatening her.

Well, movie wasn't that scary to me, there were worse characters like from 'Sinister' or 'The Ring'. My favorite character was Freddy Krueger, though. You see, I'm not really into all kind of horror movies, I like only slasher type.

"Fine, but if I something happens, I'm going to kill you!" Anya decided. I grinned. "No problem!" Anya took a box with popcorn while I put a disc in a DVD player. I then sat next to her on the floor.

"What's your favorite character?" she asked me. "Well, I love everyone, but mostly Stu and Gale!" I told her and she smirked at hearing Stu's name. I had to admit that I had a crush on him even though he was psychotic! That was one thing that really annoyed me. Why did he and Billy have to be killers?

The movie started. "Shit!" Anya shouted at seeing Steve tied up to a chair. "I know, right?" I whispered. "That was a trick question!" Anya bellowed furiously at the question who was the killer in Friday the 13th. We came to a part where Steve was killed by Billy or Stu. "Ew!" Anya commented at seeing his guts hanging on the outside.

I wrinkled my nose. "Trust me, there was a way worse scene." I stated, thinking of how they nearly included a scene where you could see his guts falling. I could totally understand why they cut that off!

"Where is the killer?" Anya asked because Casey had to answer the question where he was.

"You'll see." I told her. "Your call!" Ghostface stated before throwing a chair at the patio door and breaking them.

We finally came to a part where Casey's mom was screaming because of seeing Casey's corpse hanging from a tree. I closed my eyes at the moment where it was seen just as Anya let out a scream. The corpse was coming closer, a thunder was heard, screen went black, suddenly it became dark and I knew no more.

 **Please tell me what you think and review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own Scream, I only own my OC's!**

 **Anya's POV**

I woke up with a headache. At that moment, memories of the last night's events came to my mind. Man, I was so going to kill Elena! I then noticed that I wasn't in my pajamas, but in different white clothes. I looked through the window. It was a daytime and we weren't in Elena's home anymore!

This place looked like a hospital. Suddenly, a door opened and I looked up to see a person coming in. It was a boy, and he was cute! He had a dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and he was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue pants.

"Good that you're up! Your friend has been worried for you because you've been unconscious for two days!" the boy smiled in relief and sat on a chair next to my bed.

It was then that I noticed that Elena wasn't with me. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and where are we?" I asked softly. The guy snapped out of his daze. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Randy, Randy Meeks!" Randy introduced himself. "What about you?" he then asked.

"I'm Anya Foster." I introduced myself. "Well, Anya, welcome to Woodsboro, California!" Randy told me. He then explained how he found Elena and me lying on the ground next to his school unconscious.

My eyes widened. "Where is she?" I asked. "Calm down, she's alright. She'll be here any second!" The door opened again and my friend entered the room. She was wearing normal clothes and was relieved to see me awake.

"Randy, can I talk to her for a minute? Alone?" she asked and Randy nodded. "I'll be in the corridor with Sidney if you need me!" he smiled at me before leaving the room. Wait a minute, did he say with Sidney?

Elena closed the door and let out a sigh. "Anya, we have a serious problem." "What?" "It looks like we're in the world of 'Scream'."

"WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief. "Anya, calm down!" she shushed me. "How can I calm down when we're in the movie where a fucking idiot with a mask is chasing you with a knife? Elena, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Please Anya, kill me when we get out of here. Right now, we need to stick together!" Elena calmed me down. "Fine, sorry." I stated and she sighed in relief. I then turned a TV on.

There was a woman dressed in a long blue skirt with a matching shirt. She had a light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello, this is Gale Weathers…" my eyes widened. "And I'm outside the Woodsboro local hospital, waiting for more news about two girls that were found unconscious near the Woodsboro School two days ago…" I turned the TV off and looked at my friend in disbelief. Elena just smiled sheepishly. "We're going to a new school tomorrow. Just for your information!" she said before leaving the room in hurry. I sighed and closed my eyes, not knowing what to do at the moment.

 **Elena's POV**

I left the room in hurry. I was looking for a toilet when I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I looked up to see a girl with a dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and pants. I instantly recognized her as Sidney Prescott.

"It's alright, I'm sorry!" Sidney smiled. "Hey, you're that girl from the news." I smiled sheepishly. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, thank you very much!" She then introduced herself to me.

I smiled as we shook hands. "I'm Elena Brown!" I introduced myself. "I hope to see you around." Sidney said while smiling. "Oh we will…" I muttered and then told her that I had to go. We said goodbye and parted our ways.

I went through the door and found myself staring at Gale's cameraman Kenny. "Oh, it's you!" Gale then showed up. "My name is Gale Weathers, and I'm happy to hear that you and your friend are alright! Would you like to tell us what happened and why you're here? Please come on!" she pleaded. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Don't you see that she's too tired to do that?" a voice beside me asked. I quickly turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me. The one and only Stu Macher was standing next to me with his arm around my shoulder. It was true that I had a crush on him, but I was scared because he would later turn out to be Ghostface!

Apparently, Anya and I came in the movie while Sidney's mother Maureen was still alive because Gale hadn't said anything about her murder yet.

Stu was wearing a green shirt with short sleeves and he looked very pleased. I didn't know why though. "Let's go!" the soon-to-be-killer told me and pushed me inside, much to Gale's horror.

"If anyone gives you trouble, just call me!" he told me with an unknown glint in his blue eyes. "Um, thank you, but no thank you!" I stated nervously, taking his arm off my shoulder and going away.

"Hey, I haven't even got your name!" Stu shouted after me. "You'll find out very soon…" I thought, not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

Randy offered to have Anya and me stay at his place, for which I was really grateful. I found that he, Anya and I had so much in common when it came to horror movies. We talked about them for hours.

Randy's mom, Mrs. Meeks, was a very nice person as well as Randy's sister Martha. Mrs. Meeks always wanted to make sure that Anya and I were alright.

Randy offered to take us to the store he worked in, much to our delight. Anya seemed to be really happy about that.

Deputy Dewey Riley came to ask us a few questions like how we ended up here, but we told him that we remembered nothing. Well, we couldn't exactly tell them the truth!

The day after, Anya and I were walking through the door of Woodsboro High School. "Everyone, please welcome our two new students!" the teacher stated and introduced us to the whole class.

I saw Sidney and Randy smiling. Stu was just staring at me, which caused a girl with a blonde hair dressed in a pink miniskirt to smack him. I giggled at that.

Anya and I sat near Randy. During a break, I was going to bathroom while following directions Sidney gave me, when I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"So, your name is Elena, right?" Stu's voice asked me. "Yeah, so what?" I said, trying to sound relaxed, but apparently, I was failing at it.

"Whoa, easy there, we're not going to kill you!" another voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned around to see Stu with a boy who wore a blue jacket. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

'We just wanted to introduce ourselves!" the boy said. "I'm Stu Macher!" Stu told me, his arm still on my shoulder. "And I'm Billy Loomis!" Billy told me and offered a hand.

I hesitantly accepted it and we shook hands. I then did the same with Stu. "Well then, see you around, Elena! I have a feeling that we're going to be very good friends!" Billy said.

Stu gave a pat on a shoulder before he and Billy went away.

 **Please tell me what you think, guys! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own Scream, I only own my OC's!**

It's been a year since Anya and I have ended up in this world. A few days after we met everyone, Sidney's mother Maureen was murdered. I knew it was really hard for her, so Anya and I did our best to help her get over it.

We were still living with Randy and I was pretty sure that Anya had a crush on him because she always acted weird when I mentioned him. He and I were very good friends and together with Anya, we made up the famous rules to surviving a horror movie. Well, technically, I wanted to tell them that there were more, but at the end, it was like before.

I often went out with Sidney and Tatum. The latter person was actually really cool and I just hoped that she wouldn't find out about Stu.

Anya, on the other hand, hung out with us and was sometimes Casey Becker's partner. Billy Loomis would be alright if I didn't know better. He always had this dark aura around him, so I found him a bit creepy. He was hot, though.

Ah, Stuart 'Stu' Macher. I honestly didn't know what to think about him. He and Billy usually had this tendency to hang around Anya and me for a reason unknown to us. Sometimes, Stu would act really weird around me, and his habit of putting an arm around my shoulder hasn't changed at all.

Anyway, after helping Anya work on her project for chemistry, I woke up, having a bad feeling that something has happened. I didn't bother turning on a TV because I slept in.

Anya, Randy and I were in a schoolyard. To our surprise, there were a lot of news vans and reporters, one of them being the famous Gale Weathers. She decided to leave Anya and me alone three days after us getting out of a hospital, much to our relief.

Of course, Sidney didn't like her because of that and because of Gale's new book about Maureen Prescott's murder. It was then that I remembered that everything in the movie franchise happened because of that woman and her many affairs. Honestly, I thought that woman was irresponsible and that she has ruined her daughter's life. But that wasn't the reason for Billy and Stu to kill her, though. When Anya and I met her, she seemed really nice, so it was no wonder that my friend was shocked when I told her that she was fucking with many people.

Now, back to what was happening. "Have you heard the news?" Stu Macher's voice was heard and I sensed an arm around my shoulder. "Stu, if your girlfriend sees us…" I warned but he ignored me.

"What?" Randy asked. "Casey Becker and Steve Orth were murdered last night. Her parents found her hanging from a tree gutted while Steve was tied up to a chair!" Billy Loomis explained, coming towards us.

I saw Anya making a face of disgust. Well, I couldn't blame her. She really hated that part of the movie! "What the fuck?" I asked, pretending to be surprised, well, actually, I didn't really have to, because I didn't know when it happened.

Billy nodded. "Holy shit!" Randy exclaimed. I really felt sorry for Casey's parents. Seeing her hanging from a tree… that was a horrible sight!

We were on an English class. I was looking at an empty desk next to Sidney. Our teacher then told me that it was my turn to be interrogated by the police.

I entered Principal Himbry's office. "Hi Elena, how are you?" the principal asked me warmly but also seriously. "I'm alright, thank you very much. Hi to you too, Dewey!" I greeted Tatum's older brother who worked as a Deputy.

"Elena, you know that it's Deputy!" "Fine, Deputy Riley." He let out a smile at that. "So, Elena, were you close with Casey?" sheriff asked me. "Well, we weren't really friends, I would rather say, acquaintances…" "Do you know anyone that could have done this to her?" I wanted to tell them that it was Billy and Stu so bad, my heart beating at mentioning the latter's name, not knowing why.

But then again, I couldn't tell them that because Anya and I didn't have any proof! No, the only thing we could do was get it! "Sorry, but I really don't know." I responded. "Do you like to hunt?" sheriff then asked me. My eyes widened. "Excuse me, but why are you asking me that?" "Sorry, it's just that, you seem to love horror movies." I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm a girl, and no, I don't like to hunt!" Sheriff Burke nodded before letting me go back to class. I then told Anya that it was her turn.

The school was over, and Sidney, Randy, Tatum, Billy, Stu, Anya and I were sitting at a fountain in the courtyard, discussing our interrogations.

"They asked me if I knew Casey." Anya told us. "Yes, they asked me too." Tatum told her. "Did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Stu asked. I nodded while eating my apple. "Yes, they did, did they ask you too?" Billy replied.

"Yeah." I stated. "Why would they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Tatum demanded confused. "Because their bodies were gutted!" Anya replied. "Thank you Anya!" Billy told her.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." "Well, lucky you…" I told Tatum and Anya agreed, having been asked that too. "Oh come on, there's no way a girl could have killed them!" Stu said while looking at me. "I agree with you, but please tell that to Sheriff!" I retorted.

"That is so sexist, the killer could easily be a girl, basic instinct?" was Tatum's answer. "Well, Mrs. Voorhes was a killer, but Tatum… No offense, but do you really think that you could just hang Casey on a tree all by yourself?" Anya asked her. "That was an ice pick, not exactly the same thing." Randy told Tatum. " Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out…" I shuddered at that. "The fact is that it takes a man to do something like that!" Stu continued. "Or a man's mentality!" Tatum said stubbornly, not wanting to believe us.

"How do you gut someone?" Sidney, who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, finally spoke up. We were all quiet. I thought about it, already knowing the answer. Seriously, who could be such a cretin to do something like that? Billy and Stu!

"You take a knife, and slit them from groin to sternum." Stu replied. I immediately lost all of my apetite and I put the apple away. Anya groaned. "Thanks a lot, you idiot!" she said irritated. "Hey, it's called tact, you fuckrag!" Billy agreed with her.

"Hey Stu, didn't you use to date Casey?" Sidney asked. "Yeah, for like, two seconds!" Stu replied. "Before she dumped him for Steve!" Randy and Anya chorused. "What, I thought you dumped her for me!" Tatum said offended.

"I did, they're full of shit!" Stu accused, but I knew that he was lying. Hell, I've seen Casey dump him with my own eyes! She really shouldn't have done that…

"Are the police aware that you've dated the victim?" I asked Stu. He looked at me with a mixture of anger and surprise. His eyes looked cold now. "What are you saying, that I killed her?" Stu demanded and Tatum looked at me expectantly.

"It would certainly improve your high school Q!" Randy stated. "I never said that you've killed her! It would just be a good motive, that's all…" I stated. "Stu was with me last night!" Tatum told me, defending her boyfriend. "Yeah, was!" he stated while smiling.

"Was that before or after he sliced and diced?" Randy asked, wondering the same thing as me. "Fuck you, nutcase! Where were you last night?" Tatum demanded.

"Working, thank you very much!" horror geek retorted. "At the video store again? I thought they fired your sorry ass!" blonde girl asked. "Twice!" Anya smiled and said instead of Randy, the said person giving her a hi five.

"I didn't kill anybody!" Stu stated. "Like Elena stated, nobody said you did!" Billy said. "Thanks, buddy!" came out Stuart's response.

Randy and he then started talking again. "I'm going to gut your ass in a second, kid!" Stu said trying to be funny. "Did you really put her liver in the mailbox because I've heard that they found it there next to her pancreas this morning!" Randy asked.

Alright, now I was really disgusted. "Randy, you goon, we're trying to eat here!" Tatum exclaimed. "I'm not hungry anymore!" I said. "You better liver alone! Liver alone!" Stu said, laughing like a maniac. Anya and Billy smacked him and I sighed before picking up my bag and going away.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Scream, I only own my OC!**

Randy and Anya have gone to a video store and I was alone in the house. It was about five o'clock and it was getting dark. Maybe I should have gone with them, after what happened to Casey and Steve after all! That's what happens when I decide to take a nap!

Suddenly, my from the nineties phone rang. I screamed and quickly stood up, looking at the phone. After what happened to Nancy Thompson with a tongue phone and Sidney and Casey, I didn't want to answer it!  
 _'Don't be ridiculous, that must be Randy or Anya."_ I scolded myself. Finally, I got courage to answer the phone.

"Hello?" no one was there. "Hello?" I repeated and started pacing in a living room. Alright, this was beginning to annoy me. "ANYONE HELLO?" I shouted.

" _No need to shout when I can hear you perfectly well, Elena!"_ I stopped dead in my tracks. Mojo Jojo's and Ghostface's voice was on a phone! I wish I knew who was behind the voice though.

 _"What's wrong, has cat got your tongue?"_ Ghostface asked. _"It would be more like you did, Mr. Ghostface!"_ I thought but said nothing.

 _"UNLESS YOU ANSWER ME THIS MOMENT, YOU'LL END UP WORSE THAN CASEY AND STEVE! DO YOU WANT TO BE GUTTED? THEY CERTAINLY DIDN'T WANT TO!"_ Ghostface got mad and I decided to do what I was told before he got really mad. He was already a bit mad! I liked the way I was now, I didn't want my insides to be the same way as that poor duo!

"I don't want to be gutted! Who are you?" I finally answered. _"That's not important right now."_ The voice responded. "Oh really? I want us to be even, I mean, you know my name but I don't know yours!"

 _"Oh, I'll tell you the moment before I stab you and gut you like a fish!"_ Ghostface roared. "Are you serious?" I asked even though I knew he was.

 _"I'll show you how serious I am, YOU BITCH! How about we start with a little game?"_ "And if I say no?" _Let's just say that Casey and Steve will look like angels in comparison to you!"_

"Alright, alright. Let's play!" I said while trying to find a way to get out as quickly as possible. I expected him to ask me questions about a horror movie trivia and I was ready!

"Here is how we play. I ask you a question, and if you get it wrong, YOU DIE!" "Oh great!" I muttered, remembering that in the film, if you had a question right, you died anyway. What was the point in playing then? Why did we have to end up in a world with psychotic killers?

"But if you get it right, you live!" "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before, you asshole!" I muttered. _"What did you say?"_ "Nothing. Go ahead, I'm waiting!" I was looking through the windows.

 _"Don't even think about trying to run away, or there will be consequences!"_ "I won't!" I lied through my teeth. _"Good, nice that bitch has finally decided to listen!"_ Billy, Stu or whoever was on the phone was really getting me mad, especially when they called me a bitch! Once I get out of this fucked up situation, I'll show those douches once what girls were made of!

"Would you please tell me the damn question already?" I said through gritted teeth. _"I'll do it whenever I want! Lucky for you, it will be now. You'll even get a warm up question! Name the killer in 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and his weapon!"_

"Freddy Krueger, he had a razor hand." I said while slowly walking towards the front door. I looked only to see there was no one outside!

 _"CORRECT! You do know the genre after all, Brown!"_ I froze for a moment. There was only one person who sometimes called me that. Billy fucking Loomis!

 _"The real question next! Which movie was considered the bloodiest and goriest at the time it was released?"_ "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" I answered quickly, opening the door as quietly as I could.

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY TO RUN AWAY!"_ "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you!" I hung up. Opened the door and made a run for it.

Suddenly, I found myself on the ground. A figure dressed in black robes with a white mask was at top of me with a knife in its right hand. So, I finally got to meet Mr. Ghostface! I am so thrilled, hint at sarcasm.

Billy or Stu was observing me. I quickly took a chance to punch him in the face. A loud crack was heard. The figure groaned in pain and I quickly grabbed my phone and started running away.

I called the police. "Please help! The killer has just tried to kill me, I'm coming to you soon!" I told them. I got to the police station.

'Elena, are you okay?" Dewey asked me worriedly. I nodded and told them what happened. Soon, Anya, Randy and Tatum came. "What happened?" Randy asked and Dewey told them.

"I received a similar phone call at work!" Anya exclaimed and told us how the killer called her and she hung up after two minutes.

Suddenly, an officer ran in saying how Sidney sent an emergency call. She's been attacked too? Those guys apparently didn't know when to take a break!

Dewey went to join the others at Sidney's house with Tatum. Randy decided to go and get us something to eat and drink, leaving Anya and me alone.

"It was Billy." I told her quietly. "How do you know?" "He called me Brown and if something is wrong with his face, we'll know that it was him." I explained.

"Those two are such an assholes!" Anya exclaimed. At that moment, Sidney, Randy, Tatum and Dewey came in with two officers leading Billy in too. I observed his face. It looked like his nose was broken! So, it was him after all!

"Sidney, are you ok?" we asked her. She nodded. "What happened to you?" she asked. We explained to her everything.

At that moment, Stu came in too with Hank Loomis. "Elena, what happened?" he asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and looking at me before giving Billy a slightly cold look. Why was he doing that? He was Billy's partner in crime after all! My heart was beating really fast.

"I'm fine, thanks…." I started when we heard someone clearing his throat. I looked up to see Tatum looking at me and Stu disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Tatum…" I started. "I know it's not you. Stu, stop flirting with other girls!" she said and started pulling him away. I didn't know why, but I got this ugly feeling as I watched them. It was like I wanted me to be with him instead, but it was ridiculous! Who could love a psychotic killer?  
 **  
Anya's POV  
**  
After a while, there was another case so the police had to go away. Billy and Stu apparently took that as a chance to go somewhere, so I decided to follow them.

They went to a toilet. "You said you wouldn't harm her!" I heard Stu saying furiously. "Now, Stu, I said that I wouldn't kill her, but I've never said anything about playing with her! That bitch will know when to get out of our way, so she won't be killed!"

"How about we do the same to Anya, then?" Stu demanded a bit offended. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Billy's voice roared. "She'll also get what's coming to her, we just need more time…. Time is very important, Stuart, never forget that!"

 **Please tell me what you think and review!**

 __


End file.
